The Demon Queen of the Forest of Death
by Ashabird
Summary: When Naru is attacked one too many times by the villagers she runs away to the Forest of Death. Living amongst the wilds, she activates her bijuu and becomes the demon queen of the forest of death, a boogy man among the civilians. What happens however, when Sarutobi enters this bitter, demonic girl into a Genin team? Bloodline naru. Femnaru. Darknaru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The village was alight with the sounds of the hunt. Brightness slipped through the locked shutters of windows as curious civilians peered out into the night, cocking their heads to catch the sounds of their faithful shinobi force calling to each other across the divide of buildings.

"This way!"

"He's heading east!"

"Over here!"

Everyone that was not an active member of the Konoha shinobi force above chunin rank was on lockdown. Just an hour earlier a very important scroll had been found missing from the Hokage's office, a very important scroll they had discovered to be taken by someone they had never expected. A spy. Ryuto Mishimoto was somewhat handsome. Handsome in a completely average way of course, which made him perfect to gain access to the Hokage building and thereby classified documents. What no one in Konoha knew about Ryuto Mishimoto was that his true name was Yoru Nakimura, and he was an infiltration specialist from Kumogakure.

Yoru panted in exhaustion, quickening his pace nonetheless as he heard his pursuers gaining. It had been about an hour since he had stolen the scroll and though he had hoped to be a fair distance away by now, it seemed fate was against him and he had spent the time leading his pursuers through every nook and cranny of Konoha that he had seen fit to memorize during his time here. He was having a difficult time of the chase and in hope of escaping was heading east towards what he had discovered to be called the Forest of Death. Everyone avoided due to the danger it presented, but surely with his evasive skills he would be able to lose them to the maze of colossal tigers and giant leeches. He hadn't had the chance to explore the area before but at this point he had to take the risk. Leaping from building to building, fewer and far in-between as they began to enter the more less populated areas of Konohagakure, Yoru could see that there was a pack of about five ninja behind him, waiting with eager eyes and slavering jaws for him to stumble. At long last training ground forty four entered his vision. As he entered the dark creeping forest the pack came to an abrupt halt at the border behind him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe.

The group of jonin came to a sudden halt just before the border of the forest of death. As they began to turn back however, one of the younger recruits protested.

"Why are we giving up? Just because he entered the forest of death doesn't mean we can't still catch him!" He exclaimed angrily and the other jonin had to physically restrain him so that he did not enter the forest himself. One of the older members of the group sighed. He always hated this part of the job but somehow with his seniority the job never failed to fall to him. Just as the new recruits never failed to protest leaving the chase. Really if they had read the statistics for enemy nin survival in the forest of death, they might not raise such a fuss. Laying a hand on the new jonin's shoulder, he began to explain.

"This hunt is no longer ours. It belongs to the forest now."

"What?!" The young jonin exclaimed "but he'll escape!"

"No he won't" the older jonin replied firmly, in a way that left no doubt as to the result of the chase

"But-"

"Quiet!" The elder jonin snapped before settling down to tell a story he wished to kami he had never heard, much less witnessed

"There is a secret known only amongst those shinobi of konoha with a certain status and age, more of a legend really to the civilians, of a demon that reigns over the forest of death. It was once our victim but now it is the executioners blade held tauntingly over our heads. It can kill us at anytime. It knows it, we know it, and we both know the anbu would never arrive before it was too late and it had released the monster inside of it. To sate its bloodlust, whenever an enemy nin escapes into the forest of death they surrender themselves to it, along with any information they hold. Along with them goes the occasional prisoner and anyone that intrudes without permission. No one enters the forest. No jounin, no anbu, no members of the council, only the Hokage. It is the demons land and those who enter play by the demons rules. Death."

"But-" just as the new recruit's arguments once again made an appearance, a long wailing shriek rose up, echoing above the treetops only to suddenly cut off leaving dead silence.

"It looks like our job here is done" the jonin said, his meaningful glance saying to the younger ninja, that would have been you

Sarutobi Hiruzen was the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. He once had a wife and currently had a son, a daughter and a grandson. What most people did not realize however was that he also had a grand daughter, adopted though she was. It was this grand daughter that he was visiting today. As he leapt through the treetops of the forest of death the Hokage sighed. How he wished he could have visited Naru in the village but none of his attempts to integrate her into the village ever ended well. The last time he had tried there was a mob at her doorstep within the hour. They never found the remains. Naru had been such a sweet girl once, the image of her father but for her mother's crimson hair. Now no one was even sure if she qualified as human anymore. Faced with the hatred and enmity of the village for as long as she could remember, Naru grew into a bitter child. The friction between Naru and the villagers finally yielded flames when she was attacked by a group of hired thugs. The shinobi side of the population hadn't been involved in the least but Naru had nearly died and had never been the same after.

Faced with the prospect of death, the Kyuubi had saved itself and its host in the only way it knew how. Contrary to tradition the bijuu hadn't saved itself by lending its host enough power that she went on a rampage, killing everything in her path, instead sealing youkai into her physiology. It was theorized by Konoha's researchers that in in an attempt to keep Naru safe for the years until it could fully recover from the sealing, the Kyuubi had awoken just long enough to flood her system with youkai before falling back asleep. This would have destroyed any normal person from the inside out over time, the youkai being as corrosive as it was, but due perhaps to her Uzumaki vitality, Naru instead adapted to the power, absorbing it to create what was thought to be an entirely new bloodline. This gave her great power but unfortunately she had developed some of the kyuubi's more noticeable traits in exchange. Seemingly overnight Naru sprouted fox like appendages including a tail and ears, along with her blue chakra shifting into a deep purple hue and her previously spectacular regenerative properties skyrocketing.

The researchers were ecstatic, the civilians less so and in a testament to their perseverance, the villagers finally managed to drive Naru out by the time she was six. It was then that Naru came across the Forest of Death and decided to make it, more than her home, her territory. With two exceptions, anyone that entered the Forest of Death met an untimely and frequently gruesome end. He was only glad that he and eventually Anko once they had met were allowed in. He had feared without any human influence Naru might succumb to the demon or become some sort of savage feral child, more an animal than anything resembling human. Thankfully, seeing the parallels in the way they were treated Naru had soon adopted Anko as a sort of older sister. Anko had taught Naru everything she thought the demon container should know, and wasn't that a fear inducing thought, so that the most the Sandaime had to worry about nowadays was the influence Anko had on her clothing. Even as he wound through the trees Sarutobi blushed at the thought.

Left to prosper in peace alone in the woods away from the villagers attempts at sabotage, her new predators instincts teaching her to fend for herself in the wilderness and Anko teaching her everything she knew as well as obtaining the materials for anything she didn't, Naru flourished. As the years went by her reputation rose along with her skills. By now, in a tip of the hat to her Uzumaki genes, Naru had become one of the few registered seal masters in the elemental nations and could solidify and manipulate her chakra to an extent that only Kushina had previously reached. In opposition to this accomplishment however, perhaps due to her tenant but more likely her upbringing, Naru had become unanimously throughout Konoha as a demon. The villagers now knew her as the Demon Queen of the Forest of Death, the demon to whom the monsters of the Forest of Death bowed and the one they all feared. If Sarutobi hadn't seen it himself he wouldn't have believed, but indeed the minute they crossed her path, without exemption, no matter how ferocious the predator, they would submit like a naughty cub to a mother-wolf. It really did scare him sometimes, making him wonder if they were just sensing the Kyuubi inside of her, or worse responding to Naru herself. He could only be glad that she cared so little for the village. Any other person would have sought to burn it to ashes but as long as no one intruded on her domain, Naru was content, if a touch suspicious. It was this issue which brought the Hokage to the forest this day. He hoped that despite the past being what it was, Naru might be able to put it behind her and her blatant distrust might cease. At this point Naru was the boogyman of the leaf village, the demon that would come to eat up little children if they did not go to bed without a fuss. He hoped that this fear might be enough to hold the villagers off until they could see Naru for the person that she was.

'If it does not spark a whole new fox hunt' Sarutobi sighed at the thought. All it would take was one idiot yelling that the Kyuubi had returned and the entire plan could be in shambles. But then he thought that if he could just convince Naru to join one of the recently graduated genin teams then she would be out of their reach and have a shot at a normal life.

Finally he arrived at the small clearing that marked Naru's abode. The tower was the only man made structure that existed in the Forest of Death and once the Sandaime had found out Naru was living in the wilds with only the occasional rabbit to meet her nutritional needs, it had officially become her new home. Entering without bothering to knock, as the weight of the sturdy doors would make the attempt at manners rather useless, Sarutobi was unsurprised to find Naru waiting for him in the lobby, sitting at the dining room table he had gotten brought in for her with a hot pot of tea. Resting his old bones at the table with a grateful smile, they exchanged meaningless pleasantries while he scanned his surroundings. Like always, Naru's home showed all of the usual signs of a quick clean up before company arrived. What he found disturbing however was that, like the one unnoticed cobweb in an immaculate house you couldn't help but notice, there were a few dusty bones left scattered in the corners that he could identify as belonging to a pair of hands. Granted she didn't have towering piles of skulls, but the Hokage knew that Naru brought her kills here, human or not. The part that brought a frown to his lips however was that he knew if not for him she would likely have bones scattered all along the floor without a care, and that she only hid them so as not to offend his sensibilities. As it was he had never been to the upper rooms and didn't particularly want to find out what they contained. Clearing his throat, the Sandaime addressed the real issue hovering in the room.

"Naru, I would like for you to give the village another chance"

"No" was her immediate and firm reply, said without a blink and without her expression so much as twitching from her genial smile. The Hokage stiffled a sigh before carrying on

"Please just hear me out. There is a group of genin graduating from the academy soon. You don't have to interact with the villagers and they wouldn't have any jurisdiction over you. You would be a shinobi of the hidden leaf on a trial basis and could leave anytime things got to tough for you to handle." The Sandaime hid a satisfied smile as Naru twitched in irritation. He knew how the idea of giving under pressure bothered her. She was just as hard headed and temperamental as her mother, just with a more cunning edge. Now it was Naru's turn to sigh and she adopted an oddly serious expression, a far cry from her usual mixture of sly amusement and mischief.

"Ji-chan you know why I left. How can you ask me to return to that?" Shinobi didn't cry. Or at least that was what Hiruzen told himself as he watched his adoptive grand daughter retreat into her shell.

"Please Naru" he pleaded with her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to refuse a plea from the man she saw as the closest thing she had to a family "I know the villagers will take more convincing but at least give the shinobi a chance." Naru bowed her head in sadness before jerking it up to meet his eyes in sudden ferocity and the Hokage could see hints of red swirling in her purple depths.

"Fine!" She snarled, baring her teeth threateningly, though Sarutobu could see the vulnerability in the action

"One. One more chance but only one." The Hokage smiled. For the first time in years he felt as if a great weight had been taken from his shoulders.

"You won't regret it Naru." He said "I promise." she only gave a grimacing smile

"Don't make promises you can't keep"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was graduation day. The students sat on the edge of their seats, a whirling, chattering mass of suppressed excitement and energy. Transitioning, in that fragile state of having just entered your teens, a whole new world of danger was being opened up to them, even as they were just entering their youth.

Iruka gave a fond smile. This graduating class had been one of his brightest yet and was sure to go far indeed. The joyfulness of the day was only marred by the recent betrayal of Mizuki, who had turned out to be a spy and the events of the day to come. The exam had already been completed and the teams assigned. They had been a person short but of all the options, Iruka had to say he did not ever expect the Hokage to send... her. The demon queen of the forest of death on a team with genin, clan heirs at that. Iruka shivered at the thought. The classroom was filled with nervous giggles and speculations as to who each persons team mates would be and out of the corner of his eye iruka could see Sakura and Ino fighting over who would be on Sasuke's team. Iruka smirked as the last Uchiha scowled, not that it was very different from his usual expression, and began to call the class to order. He hoped that if he got the class under his control before the kyuubi jinchuriki showed herself, he might be able to keep them from swarming her with questions and potentially irritating her. A dangerous past time.

Luckily he had just gotten the class in order before the door opened with a bang. Iruka did his best not to let his jaw drop but by the looks some of his students were sending him he wasn't succeeding. His female students of course. The males were far too distracted. Iruka knew in theory, via the Hokage, that Anko was Naru's adoptive sister and only human influence but he hadn't thought much on the issue or what it could spell. Meaning that now he was completely blindsided and his feet were getting damp due to the drool puddling on the classroom floor courtesy of the boys. Not that he could blame them of course. Even he in his long years of teaching had never met a young girl so overtly ...seductive, his mind supplied. He could only hope that she didn't exhibit many of Anko's other tendencies, most of which could be found under bloodthirstiness in the thesaurus. The demon, girl he reminded himself stubbornly, though he refused to involve himself in the civilians stupidity, the exposure did tend to have some influence, stepped within the bound of the room to utter silence. The clack of the door being shut behind her made many of the rooms occupants jump and the boys took the time to compose themselves, wiping traces of drool from the sides of their mouthes.

Iruka had to admit, Naru Uzumaki was a challenge any teenage boy would strive to conquer. Showcasing smooth golden tan skin and a body that even at this age one could tell would blossom into a shapely hourglass figure, Naru was the very definition of the word vixen. With exotically whiskered high cheekbones on an heart shaped face that betrayed her mischievous foxy nature, her eyes smouldered a deep jewel toned purple hue. Under her pert nose lay full pouting ruby lips which smiled beguilingly as everyone assessed her. Just by looking at her clothing one could firmly say that Anko Mitarashi was a large influence in Naru's life. Sporting knee high black shinobi sandals, that were the most conservative part of her outfit, the rest being made up of tiny leather shorts and a matching cropped leather jacket that was left open to reveal dark red chest bindings which strove to enhance rather than conceal and a toned golden stomach. This was topped off of course by a thick mane of hair, the colour redefining the very concept of scarlet in its brilliance and her most fox like appendages. Peeking out from her hair, blending into the crimson to the point that it looked as though she had been born with them, were two fox like ears. Twitching out from behind her back to wave every so often was a luxurious scarlet tail of the same colour as her hair and at least, Iruka could admit, her shorts were riding so low on her hips for a reason seeing as the tail connected with the base of her spine.

All in all Naru Uzumaki was fantasy make flesh. The ultimate challenge for any male, her entire existance screamed, tame me!, and iruka wondered how many men had fallen into that trap and come out alive. Finally he shook himself out of his stupor, shivering at the cloak of power that seemed to follow her everywhere she went and began to introduce her.

"Class this is Naru Uzumaki. She will be joining one of your teams as a third member. Now I will be reading off the teams after this but I know you are all curious so I will allow a few questions." Naturally Ino raised her hand first, eyes narrowed at Naru who had captivated the classes attention in only a few minutes, directing it away from the self proclaimed queen of the classroom and Yamanaka heiress, Ino herself.

"Whats with the ears?" She boldly spoke up, no doubt prodding for any insecurities over the animalistic features. She was disappointed when Naru simply gave a polite, if sharp toothed, smile.

"They are a part of my bloodline." The fox eared girl stated simply and another girl, this time Sakura, whose nosiness no doubt required details, raised her hand

"What does your bloodline do?" She asked hotly, taking Ino's jealous lead, and the clan heirs came to sudden attention, realizing the potential value of the information

"It..." She drew out the answer playfully, and Iruka could see the class leaning forwards in anticipation, many of the male students using the opportunity to adjust their pants

"...does nothing you need to be aware of at the moment" one could almost feel the disappointment in the air and Iruka decided that there had been enough questions that day.

"Please take a seat Naru" complying with a silent nod she moved for the only empty seat by the Uchiha and if looks could kill, Naru's murder would have been labelled a conspiracy involving every girl in the class. It was as she was passing by Kiba's desk that the trouble began. The rash Inuzuka, who had been sniffing the air for several minutes, leapt out of his seat, lunging to pin Naru to the desk opposite the aisle. Despite being bent backwards over the wooden construct, arms pinned above her head it was made abundantly clear by her ease and laughing eyes that this was only happening because Naru allowed it. Sasuke Uchiha would never admit it, but that day as Naru Uzumaki lay seemingly vulnerable, pinned to the desk at which he sat further down, surprisingly abundant breasts swelling above the chest bindings to present him with a perfect view of her cleavage, he had a nosebleed for the first time in his young life. It was small and quickly wiped away of course, but it happened nonetheless.

"Submit bitch!" Kiba snapped, maintaining a low threatening growl throughout the moments they lay there, him caging her under the weight of his body. The class was astounded, especially those that understood what was going on. Kiba had run his mouth about being the alpha male since day one but he had never demanded anyones submission like this.

"Yield to me!" He growled, starting in surprise and anger when Naru gave a low husky laugh

"It seems i'm a bit too much for your instincts to handle Inuzuka-kun. Do try to control yourself" she taunted the Inuzuka while his fangs were at her throat. Iruka was just about to intercede when out of nowhere, in a blur of golden flesh she slipped out of his domineering hold and chopped at his neck.

The class watched in astonishment as Kiba slumped to the floor unconscious, Naru catching him like a sack of potatoes and arranging him at his desk in a semi-comfortable position. The class stared.

"What?" She asked, staring at them obliviously "I think he deserves a bit of a crick in his neck for trying that on me!" No one dared say otherwise and Naru took her seat next to a suddenly much more wary Sasuke. Iruka coughed to gather the classes attention

"Moving on... The teams will be as listed. Team 10 is comprised of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, led by Sarutobi Asuma. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 8 will be made up of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and will be led by Yuuhi Kurenai. The members of team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naru Uzumaki, led by Hatake Kakashi.

And as Ino loudly complained, Sakura screamed about true love, Kiba remained passed out, Chouji ate, Hinata blushed, Shikamaru slept, Shino remained silent and Sasuke smirked, Iruka just sat there, watching the girl sitting with an innocent smile and mocking eyes.


End file.
